


Aftershocks

by shadowOrchid



Series: Fallen [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: All kinds of emotional stuff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Assassination Attempt(s), Batfam Week 2020, Brotherhood, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Dick Grayson, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Panic Attacks, Past Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Titans, Wally West is Alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowOrchid/pseuds/shadowOrchid
Summary: The bat family and the titans help Dick cope with his near death experience and recovery. Denial is easier to handle than the burden of reality. based off Nighwing Comic 55#
Series: Fallen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923094
Comments: 29
Kudos: 94





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of Fallen series. this is the prologue. This will have flash backs, bare with me lol hoping this will hold your interests until I get a concrete chapter up and running!

Water cascaded down his naked body. washing away the traces of soap. He reached out turning the nozzle cutting off the water flow, staring at the last of the water drain by his feet. His thoughts brought him back to his session.

_"I'm glad you decided to see me."_

_"like I had a choice."_

_"You don't like me?"_

_"I'm...I don't see the point, it's a waste of time."_

_"This is a necessary step in your recovery. To me it's not."_

_"...For you, I'm a pay check."_

He slid open the door to the shower, reaching out for the towel hanging on the nearest rod. Wrapping it around his waist he padded bare foot across the floor. reaching for a smaller towel he dried his hair.

_"I'm not your adversary, I am here to help you."_

_"..."_

_"You've been through, a lot."_

_"Nothing I can't handle."_

_"...We're not talking about a run of the mill accident, here._

_"I know that."_

_"Do you? I mean on paper yes, you can read it take it in but..have you really. really truly understood."_

_"There isn't any reason to dwell on it, why can't we move on?"_

_"Because, it's important, brushing it under the rug, locking it away it still doesn't change the fact."_

_"The fact?_

He stood in front of the vanity swiping the moisture away from the mirror to reveal his reflection. He draped the towel around his neck. Staring at himself, he rested his left hand on the counter.

_" Your a victim."_

_"...."_

" _You disagree?"_

_"..Is that what you think I am?"_

_"Richard, you wer--"_

_"I am not. I'm not weak!"_

_"I'm not saying you are, but Dick you were traumatized. You can deny it all you want, but that leaves scars that are beyond physical."_

He raised his right hand to his temple his fingers grazing over the raised skin. A memory flashed violently in his head causing him to retract his fingers, pressing hard into the edge of the counter in attempts to stop the shake in his hands. He took a breath in and out in and out. slowing his heart rate. He straightened met his reflection once more then turned and walked out of the bathroom.

_"where are you going?"_

_"I'm done."_

_"Richard, wait. please..."_

Dick entered his bedroom curtains still drawn closed he walked over to his dresser. pulling out a pair jeans as he pushed it shut he felt the room tilt. he let out a slow breath. Wincing, as the room swam and he felt his gut tighten. dropping the garment he stumbled back toward the bathroom the last thing he felt was his legs sinking into the floor than..nothing.

_"I urge you to stick with me, I know this is all new and scary. But I can help you."_

_"That's the thing, doctor. You don't even see the true possibility."_

_"What's that?"_

_"...I'm damaged doctor, there is no amount of therapy that you can throw at me, to changed the fact. ..I'm beyond help."_


	2. To be Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here is the chapter 1 *hides faces in hands. see you at the end.

Gotham General- 3 three Months

Jason stood, arm crossed, his chin resting against his hand in thought. Been too long, they hadn't come out. He always thought himself a hard as nails kinda guy, but if that scene didn't damn well kill him, he woke up..that had to be a good sign, right? Rushed foot steps drew him out of his thoughts, turning to see the rest of the core bat clan. 

"Jason, how is he?" Bruce asked as he glanced for any sign of the doctor or his son.

"Don't know. Haven't a word since they kicked me out." Jason confessed.

"He woke up, that is good." Damian voiced.

Tim stepped forward. "Did he say anything, I mean did he.."

Jason knew what he was asking. He slid a hand in his pant pocket. "He was in a lot of pain, all he did was scream and.."

Bruce looked to his second oldest as he trailed off, he rarely seen Jason troubled. He eyed him. "And..what?"

Jason let out a breath. "He had a seizure."

The mood was somber at the detail. Jason looked at his youngest brothers. They didn't need this, too young to deal with something so heavy, then he nearly laughed as they had been too young to deal with 99.9% of the life they have lived but out of the two..Tim looked the worst. Dark circles under his eyes hair wet, clothes wrinkled, Damian at least was more put together but the red in his eyes showed him that he had been crying. Tim sat down on the first available chair running a palm down his face.

"Th-That is to be expected. His brain..would be overpowered with sights, sounds the confusion would be on another level. Like turning on everything electrical in your house to a faulty outlet, it's going to short out." Tim stated not to anyone in particular. He leaned his head against the wall. "Doctors will give him anti-seizure meds. Lorazipam no doubt, then...to get him stabilized without sending him back into a coma, is the tricky part."

Damian took a seat couple chairs lengths down from Tim. "If he goes into a coma, the stress? everything, he could die."

Jason shared a look at Bruce than took a seat in between them. "Listen, Dick isn't going to die. We just have to wait..Tim is right. Take the win that he awoke and then see what the docs say."

"I have flown in the best Neurologist in the world. Dick is going to get the best care." Bruce added. he looked at his watch. His heart had not stopped pounding, it was taking every ounce of self control to restrain himself from abandoning all formality and just force his way into Dick's room. It was a waiting game, they all have done this hundreds of times. stakeouts, but this wasn't a mission this was..torture. He took out his phone. "I'll call Barbara again, don't know why she isn't answering. I'll be a minute."

Jason watched as Bruce rounded the corner, he then looked over at Tim. "You look a few steps away from being in a hospital bed yourself. you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

Jason gestured a finger at eye level. Tim ran a hand through his hair. "I haven't been sleeping very well, I guess."

"Because you won't stop." Damian threw out.

Tim darted his eyes over at the last Robin. He bent over clasping his hands together looking straight ahead. "I need to try, Damian."

"Too what end? Father already found the culprit, dealt in his own way. Justice is served." Damian reminded bitterly.

Tim clasped his hands tighter. "Justice? Is that what you call it? KG Beast is still alive. I know he is, he-"

"What are you saying Tim? That you want a crack at him?" Jason replied.

"Is it so bad, that I do? Can you both sit there and tell me you haven't thought about hunting down that monster and call down all kinds a vengeance?"

"of course not, but everytime I think about going after him, something stops me." Jason answered causing Tim to look at him. Jason smiled. "WWDGD."

Tim cocked an eyebrow then it hit him. He couldn't help but let out a little laugh at it. "Yeah."

The door to Dick's room opened instantly the three were on their feet just as Bruce rejoined them. The doctor stepped out along with the three nurses. he turned and gave each orders before addressing the group before him. "Mr. Wayne."

"How is he, doctor?"

"Well, he is as good as to be expected--"

"Is that your professional medical opinion?" Jason shot back dryly.

"Jason." Bruce warned. "Continue Doctor."

"Though as promising it is to have him awaken from his coma. he is not out of the woods, there are risks and complications that can occur."

"But he can recover fully, right." Damian threw in.

The doctor straightened at the question. "I cannot say for certain, there are still tests that need to be done. It all depends on what we find."

"Then do the tests already!" Damian demanded. He faltered as he felt Bruce's hand on his shoulder.

Empathetic, the doctor motioned for them to sit down. They reluctantly did. "You all need to realize, when it comes to TBIs there will be repercussions. You can't take a bullet to the head and not have damage. depending on where the bullet struck will determine what is affected."

"What are we looking at?" Jason asked.

"The bullet struck between the Temporal and Parietal lobe. Behavioral changes, hearing impact, memory facial reco...gnition." Tim trailed off as Jason knocked his foot against Tim's. earning a intrigued expression from the skilled physician.

"Medical enthusiast I see, that is possible but..we won't know until his recovery process starts. It is still the beginning stages, he will need physical therapy to get his strength up. baby steps. I know it's hard but I ask for all of you to be patient." he looked to Bruce. "Dr. Haas is due to arrive tomorrow morning, I will pass on my findings to her as soon as she steps through the doors."

"Thank you, Doctor." He shook the older mans hand. Wondering if he could feel the shake in his palm against his as he did so. 

"Can we see him?" Damian asked stepping forward.

"it's best that one at a time, as not to overwhelm him. I cannot guarantee you he will stay conscious for you."

"is that a yes?" Damian challenged.

"Y-Yes.." The physician answered as his pager interrupted him. "I have to go but will keep you all in the loop. Mr. Wayne." he bid before making his exit.

Jason turned to Bruce. "B, he'd want you. "

Bruce looked to each of his sons. Who gave him the support he needed. He nodded, he took a few steps forward pausing in the threshold. He took a deep breath and entered. The dark veil he hid behind fell away as he came to Dick's bedside, he didn't think it was possible but Dick looked worse than the last time he saw him. Seizures do that to you, his mind inconveniently threw out. He took a seat reaching out he slid his hand to take Dick's after a few still too quiet moments. He felt pressure against his fingers. Bruce looked at Dick's hand then to his sons face who groaned, then his eyes cracked open. when those eyes met his own he nearly lost it.

..Hey." he began then felt the grip in his hand tighten further. Flashes of holding this hand when it was smaller greeted him. He forced the lump of his throat down. he reached up with his other hand wiping away the tears that escaped the corners of his sons eyes."Hey, chum. Sleep. It's alright, it's alright... I'm not going anywhere."

There he sat, where he stayed well into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks out. How is it? lol thanks for reading!


	3. Uncertainty

Blue eyes flickered taking in the door frame and part of the base board heater in the bathroom. As consciousness settled back in, he winced pushing himself off the floor he braced his weight on his arms. Lifting a hand to his head to ease the new throbbing at his temple. Taking a moment he sat up resting his head back against the door frame, he settled a few beats of silence more before he peeled himself up off the floor ignoring the pull and tug of nausea he bent down and picked up his discarded jeans. As he got he dressed his phone buzzed from it' spot on the bed, walking over he zipped up his fly then picked up the phone. seeing the caller he was a bit surprised, he ran a hand through the damp strands of hair and clicked the hung up button, he needed to focus on one thing at a time. He pulled open the middle draw on his dresser taking out a simple grey t shirt he put it on; the phone buzzed again, he bowed his head and sighed this one would not stop until he answered, caving in he picked up the cell and clicked answer.

"Hey."

_"Good morning, so do you have free time?"_

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. "I have a doc appointment at 10 two, then after that I was thinking of visiting the queen."

_"ha ha, Listen, I'd like to see you for lunch say one o'clock. I'm buying."_

Dick closed his eyes, then it clicked. "Sure, Wally. sounds good."

_"You alright, you sound. Tired or something?"_

"Rough night sleep. I have to go, but see you at one?" Dick asked as he opened the door to his hotel room stepping out he locked it. "I'll call you when I'm finished."

_"ok but Di--"_

Dick hung up the phone sitting down on the edge of his bed. To his irritation he knew this day was shaping up to be a hard one, just when he thought he was getting over one challenge another would pop up to take it's place. His therapist said he had to take it one step at a time it wasn't so easy when the ground he seemed to walk on was crumbling under his feet. It's been a year, a whole year and nothing was like it was, he was nothing like he was..that, above all else, terrified him. He took out his keys to his bike and smiled, well at least his love for all things adrenaline didn't leave him. Silver linings, Grayson. Silver linings.

* * *

Roy hung up his phone as Jason dropped down beside him. "Hey, Arse. didn't you hear me?"

The archer glanced over at his best friend. "Ya, just phoned Dick. Answered this time."

"How is he doing?" Jason asked as he made his way over to the secret stash of protein bars behind a crate. "I've meant to call him but streets have been nuts lately."

He missed the raised eyebrow veered his way from Roy who then placed his phone in his inside vest pocket. "He sounded like hell warmed over."

"He's been having intense vertigo spells, he' got a doc appointment ten to two." Jason stated as he tore open the wrapper. This time he caught the not impressed glance his way. "Don't start, Roy."

"Listen, I know that the great bat-clan have there methods but don't you think loosening the leash you have around his neck would be beneficial to him."

"He's not on a leash, Roy he has space." Jason shot back. "He's been through hell, we need to protect him."

Roy crossed his arms along his chest. " 'Protect' No, you are keeping him close to you because you think he will screw up. Last I checked, he still could beat us both down blind folded with all limbs amputated you're placing your insecurities on him and it isn't right."

Jason stared at Roy making the skilled bowman second guess his approach. "Roy, he took a bullet to the skull. Dick.. he may look fine on the outside but I can one hundred percent tell you he is far from it on the inside. Did he even get your name right?"

Roy frowned, shaking his head. "Called me Wally."

"Exactly, Roy we have to keep an eye on him, because even though he is the same skilled combatant. He doesn't recognize us long enough to remember if we are the good guys or bad guys, he could go out at night but he could chum it up and put his guard down hanging out with two face and lob off the arms of Bat girl. We can't risk it, he's a danger to others and too himself." Jason said as he took a bite of his bar.

"But he's...come a long way. That has to count for something, I mean he is still Nightwing."

"Of course he is, no one can change that, and ya he has made leaps and bounds in his recovery but..so have I but I'm not exactly a saint."

Roy snorted at that, then pointed at him. "You and Dick are polar opposites. Dick he's come back from worse, you were dunked in a lazarus pit--"

"After I took a crow bar to my skull." Jason reminded. He grew somber. "And Dick took a bullet to the brain, I'm not saying I like keeping tabs on him Roy, but take it from someone who knows what it's like to be messed up in the head. You do crazy, stupid stuff find unhealthy ways to cope to try and get a sense of what you once had. I've made my bed and I have to lay in it I want to keep Dick from going down the same path I did."

Roy made his way over and grabbed a bar of his own from the stash. "I get your angle but what is everyone's else excuse?

"I don't know, I'm sure they have their reasons. The one thing we are agreed on, is it's the right thing to do." Jason replied as he took a seat on a crate. "It's not forever, it's all for the greater good."

"Yeah, I hope Dick sees it that way, when he finds out." Roy stated as he ripped the wrapper off. "You know that right, that he will find out about you tagging him."

"I know...we won't cross that bridge until we have to."

"And when you do? For all our sakes I hope you are ready for it." Roy voiced before taking a bite of his snack.

Jason looked out at the city skyline. "So do I."

* * *

Dick knocked on the door, a voice called from the other side to enter. He did taking a seat on the couch he had grown accustom to. He looked at the woman before him, she smiled. "I'm glad you showed."

"Of course." Dick gave a quick smile, she titled her head at his body language. he sensed her eyes on him he shifted his position. "So, are you going to ask me a question, or stare at me all day?"

"I'm concerned, you don't look well." she simply stated.

"Probably the lighting." he shot back.

She crossed her legs tapping her pen against her clip board. "How are the episodes? The headaches?"

"They are fine..well, manageable." he answered he rubbed his eyes then looked directly at her. "Let's by passed the small talk and get to the truth as to why you wanted to to see me today."

"The truth?"

"I'm not stupid. You want to know if I've gone crazy or not." he accused.

She adjusted the glasses on her nose. "Dick, I wanted to see you because I was worried."

"Worried? why?"

She leaned forward. "You missed your last two appointments."

Dick furrowed his brow, ignoring the growing anxiety in his chest. he wrote it down, he kept a schedule it was on his phone. He gave a smile to hide his humiliation.. "Phone troubles, meaning to get a new one, sorry."

"No need to apologize, I just want the best for you." she cleared her throat. "So, why don't we start where we left off last session."

"Which was?"

"Your trauma,...your true feelings. Last time you said you were beyond help. Why do you think that?" she coaxed gently.

He cast his eyes down to his hands. He could see them shake, as he processed the question. He remained quiet to the point she thought he would never answer until he said in a bitter voice. 

"Because, that is how everyone sees me. Observing me, waiting for me to screw up. How can I ever feel like I have made any progress, when I have chains shackled to every part of my body. How can I trust anything I do, when they already made up they're minds."

"made up there minds, on what?" she encouraged forward.

He lifted his gaze to look at her, she saw the hurt and anger churning in those blue orbs.

"That I am doomed to fail."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chancing it

Dick had sat in his car for a good twenty minutes, staring at Wayne Manor from his driver seat window. Memories of him entering the manor shortly after him waking from his coma greeted him, they were angry, hurt filled, and most of all fear. his family was only trying to help him in the back of his mind he knew it; it still did not ease the pull of anxiety growing inside him. He looked over at the bowl of salad beside him, it was a meal, it was...he closed his eyes trying to remember the name that licked at the corners of his mind. a tap on his window brought him out of his thoughts bending down to see him was the consistent face he saw, it wasn't hard to forget her. the Red hair always gave him the answer. Barbara Gordon, she was..Bat-girl, one of the good guys, a friend. He unhooked himself from his seat opening the door he stepped out as she gave him a hug.

"I'm so happy you decided to come, it's going to be fun. Promise." she encouraged as she parted from him flashing a smile.

He slid his hand in his pocket turning he reached in and pulled out the bowl. He shrugged. "I..didn't know what to bring. Best I could do on short notice."

She took the bowl from him. "Salad, is perfect balance out the protein parade that Jason has planned."

He fell into step beside her as they approached the front door. She looked over at him, she was so used to him laughing and making jokes but ever since the accident. That part of him was taken away, she opened the front door pausing she looked back at Dick seeing him so unsure, it broke her heart, he was the pillar of confidence, fearless in everything he did. Then the small voice in her threw out or 'maybe he was exceptionally good at hiding it.' she pushed it a side reaching out her hand with a smile. "Alfred, has been practically thrilled to have you tonight for dinner. Never have I seen him this happy."

Dick swallowed then, took her hand in his, hating the fact he felt like the eight year old adolescent meeting a stranger for the first time. As soon as he passed the threshold, and Barbara closed the door he heard foot steps enter the space hurriedly, to his surprise it was not someone he knew..or he did and he inconveniently forgot...again. Blond hair, green eyes she..

She glanced over at Barbara before she stepped forward giving him a hug. "It's so good to see you, Dick."

He awkwardly patted her shoulder in return, this drove him nuts."

another pair of footsteps entered. Dick smiled at the teen. He knew him, one of the few he did. "Hey, Tim."

Tim smiled giving a wave. "Hey, you made it. Maybe you can talk some sense into the Lazarus Chef taking possessive control over the mash potatoes." he joined his girlfriends side. "Steph, here. Nearly got decapitated when she suggested less salt and more chives."

She smiled. "Jason, I swear in another life, was a chef."

Barbara laughed then held up the bowl. "I'll take this in the kitchen, wish me luck. Steph come with?"

Steph took the hint and followed her friend out, leaving Tim and Dick to each other. Dick stuck both hands in his pockets, Tim sensed his uneasiness. He cleared his throat and announced. "So, I think Damian is in the family room. Doing homework. I'm sure he'd welcome a break from it."

Dick wordlessly followed Tim. he looked at Tim. Besides, Barbra Tim was one of the consistent faces he saw in his days of recovery.

Gotham General- A year ago.

Click, click, click, click

Dick a woke from his nap to the rhythmic sound. Turning his head, to the protest of his head. he saw the cross legged form in the chair beside him. a mop of black hair peeked above the rim of the lap top screen in front of him. This was the third time this week he was in his room. He winced raising a hand to run the edge of his thumb along the ridge of his nose. Breathing through throbbing that never seemed to leave him; he caught movement in his side vision.

"Hey, good afternoon. How are you feeling?"

Dick let out a slow breath from his nose, cracking open his eyes to see the kid had moved. Stretching his stiff leggs clearly had been in that chair for awhile. He had to ask. "What do you work on all day?"

The teen stretched his back. "Just some paper work that was falling behind, I hope I didn't wake you."

Dik lowered lowered his hand irritation visible on his face. Answering with a bit more snap then he planned. "What do you think?"

Tim rubbed the back of his neck. hurt flicking through his eyes, but he gave a smile none the less. "Right, I will work later."

"Ya, you do that."

Dick winced. Why was he so angry? It felt like his skin was ready to crawl from his body, he was restless and..quite suddenly he slammed his fist down beside him. His brain didn't give him cohesive answers, his thoughts both sluggish and fast. it was unnerving, knowing that he was in this state because someone wanted to do him harm. KG Beast? who the heck is called KG Beast? Why was he on a roof of all place? and then memories that didn't make sense.. swinging on a trapeze then suddenly dressed like a character from a poorly constructed comicon event. And then nothing..well, except something told him it was raining, like that helped him now.

he felt a hand take hold of his own, bringing his attention to the teen. He looked broken, and also..angry and frustrated. why? His hand was given a squeeze. "I.. know you must be beside yourself. It's ok to be angry Dick, I don't blame you for hating everything you see. I would be too. I want to let you know, that when this passes, because it will. You will come out stronger than ever, you see...it's the trials and struggles that not only make you a hero but it defines you that you are a warrior. But..for now, be angry, yell it out if you have to. No one will blame you."

Dick furrowed his brow at the honesty, he then was startled as he felt something wet trail down his cheek. He was crying? Why he was angry, wasn't this what he was? angry? He felt a heaviness in his chest as the hand holding his hand never left. He took a few calming breaths, he suddenly was guilty..he looked at Tim.

"I'm..sorry."

The young vigilante shook his head giving a small smile. "Don't be, this isn't on you."

Dick stared at the face. Furrowing his brow then gave up. "...I don't know why you bother, why any of you do. Then there is a part of me that can't help but be curious about it..I don't even know your names and why I'm here and...it's so confusing."

"..Tim."

Dick looked at him. Who smiled genuinely, but he could still see the hurt in those blue orbs. He straightened a bit. 

"My name is Tim Drake, and if you don't mind. I'd like to share a bit about me on how we first met."

Dick was quite for a moment then nodded.

Tim took the seat beside him and drew it closer. Taking a seat. "Well, it was a long while back, but..it started at a trailer park of all places. Just outside the circus grounds in Gotham City.."

Present

Tim knocked his foot against damians thigh earning a disapproving. "Hey, what the heck Drake?! Can't you se--"

Tim smiled crossing his arms along his chest. "You get so much into the zone. calling your name would be pointless. Nearly, half as fun. We have company."

Damian got up from his spot on the floor. Staring at Dick, then walked over eyeing him for a moment then wrapped his arms around Dick's waist. "Father hoped you would show, he will be pleased."

Dick pulled away. "So, I have been told. If you excuse me, I need some water."

Both Damian and Tim watched him leave the room. Damian rested a hand on his hip. "He doesn't want to be here."

Tim couldn't disagree but turned to Damian. "Ya, but by the time dinner hits, we might change his mind."

Damian clicked his tongue. "You sure have set your hopes high, Drake. It's been a whole year and haven't been able to since."

Tim frowned. "What good is doing this? If we don't have hope."

"Well, you better be willing to carry it for all of us, Drake." Damian stated as he gathered his books. "Because my hope has been waning, and I'm most definitely sure. I'm not the only one."

As both boys parted was, neither noticed Dick standing in the hallway. He titled his head back, second guessing exactly why he came. 


	5. Brother's keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, there! an update! Life got busy! thank you for your patience.

_Jason skidded his bike to a halt. removing his helmet as he took in the prone form in the ally-way. He was the closest to the distress call, why on earth he cared was beyond him, or he knew and wasn't ready to admit it. He ran over as oracle awoke in his ear piece._

_"Hood? Hood is he alright?...Hood!"_

_Jason knelt down removing his glove from his left hand with his teeth he pressed two fingers against the former Robin's throat. Nothing not good. He interlocked his hands as he did compression, he ignored the blue bird insignia under his palms as he continued CPR. He couldn't go through this again, not with the one person that was the constant sliver of light in their dark world. In His Dark world. Bruce. He halted compressions tilting his brother's head back and breathed two strong lung fulls of air. then continued compressions. Distantly, he heard Barbara's urgent voice in his ear. He gritted his teeth pressing firmly down against the strong chest. He flicked his green eyes to the motionless face of..his hero. The boots he never did quite fill properly._

_"C'mon C'mon." he urged under his breath breathing again._

_It was just him, in this moment for too long. It happened so fast, no one saw it coming one minute Nightwing was on the roof the next he was on the ground, his green eyes sharp with focus as he continued. the window was closing, brain deprived of oxygen for--_

_Then a gasp and a cough greeted his ears. he nearly sobbed._

_"Jason..please answer me."_

_Jason clicked his ear piece. "Yeah, O. He..Dick's ok." he took in the angle of his brother's leg and arm. "Problem one is solved, but...he's not in great shape."_

_"I'll have the batmobile-"_

_"Don't bother with that, I have safe House a couple blocks from here. I'll keep you posted."_

_Dick groaned cracking open his eyes. Even in his agony he cracked a dim smile. "..Why, Jason never thought I'd see the day you'd kiss me."_

_Jason stared down at Dick, he scoffed shaking his head. His relief shown in his face as he focused his attention on Dick's leg. "Cute, oh, and by the way...this is going to hurt like hell."_

_Dick let out a shaky breath, waited for the enviable. He let out an ear piercing scream as Jason set the bones in place, then passed out._

* * *

Jason dropped the cigarette on the ground, crushing it with his foot. He waited in the crisp night air then heard the familiar sound of a grapple release and booted feet hit the asphalt. "Glad you came?"

Nightwing stood staring at Hood, who faced him. Anybody would think nothing of it, or even notice but thanks to reading body language he knew...Nightwing was not in the best shape. Tension in every part of his body, evidence of sweat on along his temples.

"Why'd you call me here? No threats or bodies..unless you dumped them in the bay."

Jason slid a hand in his inside coat pocket. "Glad your suspicion hasn't changed of me, I called because we need to talk. Without Barbara and Bruce or even the Robins."

Nightwing crossed his arms along his chest as he watched as Jason pulled out a recorder. He furrowed his brow. "You recording me?"  
  


"Old, like years a go old. Thought...you'd like to have something..a little more cheerful."

Nightwing raised an eyebrow. "You..could Have mailed it."

Jason chuckled at the suggestion. "What like snail mail? as if, the truth is..I needed to see you. Actually with my two eyes."

"I'm fine, don't need survalliance or baby sat. I'm doing this because I need to."

Jason softened. "I know, I'm not saying you can't..the thing is we haven't heard or seen you in four days. The dinner..I know it wasn't easy for you. Bruce..he can get intense and well, Barbara she still loves you even if she doesn't say it out loud."

"I just need space, I'll let you know when I need help." Nightwing shot out, more sharply then he planned. he ran hand through his hair stepping forward he took the recording. "...Thanks."

"Yeah." Jason simply replied as Nightwing turned to leave, instinctively he reached out placing a hand on his shoulder. "Dick, you don't have to prove yourself to anyone. You know that right? What I'm saying is..you don't have to go it alone. if you won't talk with family. Find someone. I know what it's like to be messed up inside, trust me you don't want to go down this road."

Nightwing bowed his head in thought his hands clenching around the recorder. "I'm not you, you can't fix what's broken Jason. If you want to "Save me" you're welcome to try...but there isn't much to salvage."

Dick took out his grapple and shot it off. Before Jason could speak another word. he shook his head. For the first time in his life he could understand where Bruce was coming from, the need to get back was lost. Before Jason knew how to fix Dick when he was in pain, mend broken bones and cuts but.. this? it was too close to home, no one could bring him fully back from his own demons. The truth that he couldn't do it for the one person that was always there for everyone else, was unsettling. But thing he knew he wasn't was a quitter and there was no way he'd give up now.

Dick. Deserved better, even if it killed him, he'd help him through the darkness that he himself knew so well. He'd just hoped he they wouldn't get lost in the process.


End file.
